


OC NSFW Alphabet

by NewYorkNovelist



Category: Assassins Creed - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:13:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NewYorkNovelist/pseuds/NewYorkNovelist
Summary: This is a collection of character building exercises.
Kudos: 1





	OC NSFW Alphabet

Annabelle Vasser

Fandom: Assassin's Creed

Century: 18th

**Aftercare**

Annabelle Vasser’s preferred thing to do after sex depends on where she had sex at. Annabelle likes to be covered with a fur after her lover cleans her and themselves up up as she is usually freezing after any scene. She also likes her lover to cuddle her with snuggling and forehead kissing. This helps her feel protected. If they had made port and she needs to be cleaned, she likes it when her lover helps washes her. Finally, if it was an intense kink scene, she likes it when her lover massages her limbs and places lotion on her body parts.

**Body part**

Annabelle’s loves her eyes. She believes that the eyes are the window of the soul, and while her lover’s eyes do attract her, it is not her favorite quality. Annabelle loves a man’s torso — his chest and stomach area. She is not looking for an perfect body, but she is attracted to a man who takes care of himself.

**Cum**

Annabelle likes the taste of cum. She does swallow it. When her lover cums in her mouth, she will swallow some of it and kiss him, pushing some cum into his mouth, having him to swallow it.

She also likes it when her lover grasps her hips, pulls her to him, tries to get as deep inside of her as he could, and cums deep inside her. To her, this is the most intimate part of their lovemaking. It is as if he is claiming her by planting his seed deep inside her. This could just be her favorite part of intercourse.

**Dirty secret**

Before she entangled herself with her current lover, Annabelle had a brief secret relationship with another woman named Jeanne Julie Éléonore de Lespinasse while Annabelle was in Lyon upon a contract. They exchanged passionate letters back and forth, but neither Jeanne Julie Éléonore or Annabelle Laure Vasser was ready to risk their reputations by letting their affections known. They promptly ended it before Annabelle departed for Lima, Peru in 1476.

In 1776, Jeanne Julie Éléonore de Lespinasse fell ill. Annabelle went to see her in her final days, but like Jeanne did with her lover Comte de Guibert, she refused to see Annabelle. Jeanne died on May 22, 1776 of tuberculosis.

Later in her life, but not at the time, Annabelle counts Jeanne as one of two people she loved. In 1809, Jeanne Julie Éléonore de Lespinasse’s letters to the Marquis de Mora and Comte de Guibert were published. None of the letters the two women wrote was. Jeanne Julie Éléonore most likely burned them.

**Experience**

Annabelle has only been with one person, her current lover. She is willing to learn, to learn what her lover likes and what he doesn’t, as well as her own sexual preferences. She feels comfortable and trusts her lover as he commented on that he likes the idea that he could teach her a thing or two.

**Favorite position**

Annabelle’s favorite position is called “The star-crossed lovers’” missionary modification. Her current lover is a little too big and thick for her. During this position, he cannot enter her as deeply. Once in missionary, he turns on his side about 45 degrees so they are laying diagonal from each other.

It gives her a great opportunity for her to maintain eye contact as well as have a nice view of his back and ass while he fucks her.

**Goofy**

When Annabelle makes love, she is beset by all sorts of emotions. She is very intense in the moment. She loves to look in his eyes, and there is very little laughter.

There are times where Annabelle will lay down and start masturbating, but she will have eye contact with him. She will make herself cum and encourage him to join her.

As she is willing to experiment and try different positions, sex doesn’t always go smoothly. Not all positions they try work out. They both will laugh it off. There is little privacy aboard the Morrigan, so they do get interrupted a lot. This also boosts her lover’s sexual performance.

**Hair**

Before she journeyed to the colonies, Annabelle would do what most high-society French women would do: sugaring her public region. The sugaring paste was a mix of sugar, lemon, and water to remove the hair. They would cleanse her skin with aloe, witch hazel, and tea tree oil. Then, a powder would be place as a protective barrier between her skin and the paste.

Once she lived with her lover in the colonies and aboard the Morrigan, Annabelle didn’t have access to those who provided sugaring. Her public hair is the same dark brown color as the hair on her head.

**Intimacy**

Annabelle views sex to be a very important part of intimacy. She and her lover will whisper sweet nothings — or even dirty thoughts — in the other’s ear. They will take turns giving each other massages. She isn’t afraid to tell him what position turns her on the most.

Their sex is more sensual and exciting than it would be with a casual fling because it carries with it very deep emotions and a strong connection. After they fight, they tend to have make-up sex as breakups and fights remind her of exactly what she has to lose should they both decide to split.

It would not be uncommon for either of them to lay out rose petals in the bath or on the bed, but that doesn’t help generate the immense desire that they both feel. They are constantly consumed with one another.

**Jack off**

Before her current lover, Annabelle didn’t masturbate. After she lost her virginity in Tomar, Portugal, she will often. Annabelle will masturbate before she goes to bed (even if she already had sex with her lover.) She also loves to lay down and pleasure herself before him, showing him just how much he turns her on. He will usually join her, then.

When he is helming the Morrigan, Annabelle will sometimes masturbate, knowing he can see her through the skylight that is just before the Wheel. She knows that sometimes others can see her — such as his first mate — but she doesn’t really care as she is giving her lover a show.

**Kink**

Annabelle would be classified as a brat. She does take on a submissive role, but she maintains a defiant, misbehaving demeanor towards her lover. She will talk back, act out, and be obstinate to achieve her goal of being discipline by her dom. She will also make saucy or snarky reactions, sometimes orders him around, trying to be in charge when she is on the bottom, and|or be physically evasive.

She is also an experimentalist. Annabelle is eager to try out new things and very open. She is very curious and asks a lot of questions. Perhaps, she asks too many, but her lover answers them all. She wants to find out about the fetishes they enjoy before having a go at them.

She is an exhibitionist, and she enjoys being watched. She may expose private parts of her body to onlookers where someone might see or may play in front of an audience (as supported by her not caring that her lover’s first mate may see her masturbating when she is putting on a show for her captain.) She is not averse to having sex in public. She even finds it thrilling with the idea of someone stumbling upon them.

She is also into Primal play. She is a Primal sub (Primal prey). Her love making can be very animistic with growling and snarling. She will try to wrestle her lover to get away from him. If she is not tied up, she will bite and scratch him. If he tousles her hair and moves his hands over her body, she will give him a “look”. Her lover will often chase her down and the chase will not stop until she gives into him.

Annabelle is a rope bunny and into suspension. She is very into the art of Shibari Rope Bondage. As her rigger is a sailing master, he is adapt at tying intricate and beautiful knots and patterns to restrain her. It allows allows her to relinquish control and build trust with him in such an intimate and artistic way.

**Location**

Annabelle has several favorite places to have sex or give her partner pleasure. She made love on a stair case in Fort Arsenal, in the backroom of a tavern, and bent over a chaise in the sitting room. In 1776, they even made love in a carriage on the way to his ship.

After they reunited after Tomar, they made love against a tree in New York. She liked this as she was allowed to be as loud as she wanted. They also had sex on a rooftop and underneath a waterfall. One of her favorites was in an open field beneath the stars.

The most exhilarating time was when the Colonial Rite had gathered for a meeting. Like Shay, she never hid her previous affiliation, and with Gist, Shay, and Monro vouching for her, she became a trusted ally. During this meeting, she jerked her lover off beneath the table, knowing that he had to keep quiet the entire time.

**Motivation**

There is nothing as satisfying to Annabelle as a good kiss. A kiss can often lay the groundwork to a more passionate encounter. Another turn-on is when a man actually wants to go down on her. She knows her lover wants to and not because he wants too.

Another turn on is when he grabs her and looks at her as if to say, “I want to fuck you. Now.” This will usually go into him picking her up and placing her on a table or pushing her against a wall.

Annabelle loves it when he kisses her neck while holding her hands above her head. Even though she would want to run her hands through his hair, she can’t touch him.

She is really into nipple play. Her nipples are really sensitive, and it gets to a point where she begs to have sex. She also gets off on if her lover tells her how good she tastes. There are times that she’ll kiss him and taste herself on his lips.

Finally, she loves it when her lover rubs his dick against her click as if he is aiming to enter her but he is missing terribly. He got confidence that she knows that he’s teasing.

**No**

Annabelle will never do any illegal acts. She will also not do scat or blood play. She does not do stimulated rape play either.

Her lover is very thick and long. Sometimes, she wishes he were smaller and skinner. After the first time that they tried anal, it hurt. She refuses to do it at all now.

She will never do pegging as she prefers her lover to never be submissive to her. She also does not like her partner to be too harsh or humiliate her.

**Oral**

Annabelle loves to receive and give oral. As she only slept with her current lover, she had years to perfect her technique on him. She is no fool, though. She knows that if she were with another person that she may not give good head.

While she does love a good “69”, Annabelle prefers to lay back and let him please her. She loves to run her hands through his hair as she cums, the feel of his stubble brushing against her inner thighs.

During oral, if she is able to, she will push him away from her. He doesn’t listen, and he will often keep licking her. This often pushes her pass the point of senselessness. She will lose control and become hyper-focus and activate her sight-beyond sight, her Eagle Vision. He loves to sit back and watch her reaction in wonderment before entering her unexpectedly.

If she had just taken a bath, her lover is not above tossing her salad.

**Pace**

It depends on the mood. If she is in a romantic mood, Annabelle prefers it slow and sensual. During times like this, she likes it when he holds her to him. If she is on top, she prefers it to be slow as she slowly sink on him before she moves on him, (using her movements would write out the word coconut). He will look up at her and tell her how beautiful she looks.

However, most of the time, their pace is rough. When they are slow and sensual, Annabelle can control herself. If the pace is arrhythmic, deep, and hurried, she finds herself losing that self control in the face of sheer pleasure. In certain positions — doggie-style and bent over the different objects to name a few — it doesn’t take her long to cum.

**Quickie**

Annabelle is always interested in making love to her current lover. She will often joke that he is the only thing she is addicted to. It doesn’t matter to her if it is drawn out or over in a span of 10 to 15 minutes. It’s about being close to him.

Some days, a quickie or two is the only time they have to make love. If she explores land with him in the River Valley and whether permitting, they will often have a quickie before returning to the Morrigan. Most of the locations they fuck in, they need to be quick about it.

**Risk**

Annabelle is an experimentalist. After the traumatic events of Callao and Lima, she has become self-destructive. For Annabelle, the riskier the sex, the better. She likes autoerotic asphyxiation, but her current lover refuses to participate in that.

Annabelle slept with her current partner after knowing him for two weeks. The only thing she knew about him was she was attracted to him. This night left her open to STDs or an unplanned pregnancy.

**Stamina**

Annabelle was a former assassin. She was trained to have increase stamina for free-running and melee skirmishes. This carries to her lovemaking. After she recovered from the brief pain of her first time, they made love 5 times that night. They would fall asleep and wake up in each other’s arms, only to gently make love again.

Once they do have sexual intercourse, they last between fifteen and twenty minutes. This is ten minutes longer than a normal couple. Anything longer, she dries out. It becomes painful at that point.

**Toys**

Annabelle owns several sex toys. She has an ivory dildo that is in the form of an erect penis. It has a pump that simulates ejaculation. It’s 7 inches in length. It’s quality distinguishes it from the more common leather dildos of the period. These were molded into shape using old rags.

Annie had her current lover bring aboard a steam-power dildo on the Morrigan. They do not try to hide it. Annabelle is an exhibitionist, and she wouldn’t care if someone walked in on her. She, however, rarely uses it.

Annie uses the toys on herself. She also allows her current lover to use them on her.

**Unfair**

Annabelle does like to be teased and to be teased. She will give Shay a “lap dance” slowly removing her clothes and throw them at him. He will catch some garments and sniff them while he keeps looking at her.

She also rides him in their night clothes, simulating sex. At this point, he usually stands up and takes her against the wall, chair, bed, or any other surface.

**Volume**

Annabelle is very vocal. Annabelle likes to talk during sex — even when ordered to be quiet. She will growl, moan, and pant. She will whine. There is a running joke between her current lover and her that he will go deaf from her piercing cries.

**Wild card**

Annabelle admits that she loves her current lover outside of Fort Arsenal in New York City. Although he knows how she feels about him, he had been waiting to hear this from her lips since they reunited.

He scoops her up in his arms, walks into their home, and into the Library. There he lays her on their sofa and they make love. He is gentle, reminding her of the boy she fell in love with in Tomar. After, Annabelle weeps in his arms. He soothes her as he professes his devotion to her.

**X-ray**

Annabelle is extremely fit and has what is considered the “lollipop” body type: a larger breast, slight waist definition, slim hips in comparison to the shoulders, long legs, and average shoulders. She is tall (5'6") -- tall in Colonial times -- and lean. She also has a leaner body mass compared to some of the other women in the 18th century.

She has really strong, muscular thighs. This saves her life when she is being hung. Her current lover has six minutes to defeat the enemy and get to her to remove the noose. She wraps her legs around the tree to stop herself from being strangled too much. He makes it to her and removes the noose off when she almost falls unconscious.

**Yearning**

Annabelle has a high Libido drive and a high desire for sex. She likes to be pleasured and receive pleasure. If she had a sexy dream, Annabelle will usually stroke her current partner until he wakes up. If that doesn’t work, she will go down upon him. It was not uncommon for her lover to wake up with his cock in her mouth.

She has frequent sexual fantasies: usually centering around her current lover. However, she does secretly want to try a threesome with his first mate: Gist. Annabelle would never act upon it. Sometimes, she pleasures herself with thoughts of Gist and Shay filling her holes.

**Zzz**

Annabelle usually doesn’t fall asleep soon after intercourse. She will lay in her current lover’s arms. They will talk about many things: the future, especially what will happen to them after the war and his mission is complete. They will wax about children, running around in their home. He will stroke her cheek, and sometimes, he’ll sing to her Irish love songs in Early Modern Irish until she drifts off to sleep.


End file.
